


More Fun

by missy520



Series: Castles/Ryans Swing Series [4]
Category: Castle
Genre: Light BDSM, Swingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, it's just Kate, Rick and Jenny. And this time, Rick is in charge. </p>
<p>Please note: this story contains light BDSM. Very light, but it's there. And I don't own Castle, I just wish I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of Blackwing's prompt/suggestion: The idea is that a few times one of the four is not available or something comes up and they have to cancel a planned swing night. And instead of canceling it for both couples they agree to make it a threesome, possibly make a video for the fourth person. Maybe the threesomes happen after the story with the recording you have already uploaded or maybe the threesomes happen before that and it's what inspired the two pairs to do what happened in that story (Remote Control).
> 
> I've got a few other prompts to fill, so I'm marking this complete for now. I can always write more later, if people want it.

After the hellos and kisses had been exchanged, Beckett grabbed Jenny’s hand at a discrete head nod from Castle and pulled her into their bedroom. Jenny looked a bit put off by this, but Kate quickly told her what was going on.

“Castle and I have an idea for what will happen tonight, but we need to know that you’re in. If you are, I’ll get you ready before we do anything,” she explained. 

Jenny now looked interested instead of pissed. “Okay, tell me these plans. And knowing you two the way I do, I’m sure it’s kind of kinky!” she laughed. 

Kate laughed too. “Yeah, it is. What we want to know is – have you even been into bondage?”

Jenny was definitely interested now. “Yeah, a little bit. Not real handcuffs or anything, but I’ve done some bondage scenes in my past. Kev’s not into that much so I haven’t done it in years. What are we talking here?” 

“Simple cuffs, Jenny, nothing hardcore. You could get yourself out of them with a few steps if you felt uncomfortable. But if you were up for it – as you seem to be – you could stay bound for a while.” While she was talking, Kate reached for the cuffs, and now she showed them off to Jenny, and she showed her how she could get out of them if she felt the need. “And Jenny, you need a safe word. Do you have one already?”

“Yeah, from the bondage scenes I’ve done in the past – its kumquat!” Kate threw her head back and laughed, and Jenny giggled a bit. “It’s a good one, right?” 

Kate nodded, still smiling. Jenny was a constant surprise. It was one of the things Kate and Rick loved about her. Kate continued to set the scene. “Okay, here’s the scene we want to do. I’d undress you; handcuff your hands behind your back. And then blindfold you with this.” Kate showed Jenny the simple black scarf. She and Castle had used it a few times, so Kate knew it would block all light. “You can stop this at any time for any reason – use your safe word.” 

Jenny nodded as Kate spoke again. “I’ll arrange you on the bed. And then Castle will come into the room, but you won’t know right away who is doing what to you. What do you think?”

“Let’s do it. It sounds like fun!” Jenny got closer to Kate, who kissed her. This kiss was deep and involved their tongues meeting. Kate needed air, so she broke off the kiss, and started to undress Jenny. Jenny was dressed simply in jeans and a tee shirt. But when Kate peeled them off her, she discovered a pair of pink lace bikini panties and a matching bra. She was almost tempted to leave them on her because she thought Rick would love them, but he was in charge tonight, and he wanted Kate to undress Jenny. He wanted to walk in the room, and find a naked Jenny ready and waiting for what would happen next. So Kate unfastened Jenny’s bra and let it fall to the floor and then removed her panties. She then put the blind fold on, and then fastened the cuffs loosely around Jenny’s wrists. She then walked Jenny over to the bed and helped Jenny to get on her back and her legs spread. 

However, Kate diverted from the plan. When she saw Jenny’s pussy, wet and already aroused, she couldn’t help herself. She had to lick her right now. So Kate put her hands on Jenny’s legs, spread them a little wider, and started to lick. Jenny moaned as Kate licked up and down her slit. Kate knew she wasn’t obeying Castle’s orders, but she had to keep licking Jenny and soon was fingering her as well. Jenny’s back arched but Kate pushed her back down. 

“Beckett, what the fuck! I told you to undress her and come and get me when she was ready. You were not supposed to start fucking her yourself!” Castle was not happy with Kate right then, he had been very clear about what she was supposed to do. “Beckett, this was not the plan. You fucking knew what I wanted. Now I have to punish you,” he said.

Kate knew she was in trouble. Fuck, she did the one thing he asked her not to do – she started without him. She was supposed to go get Castle, undress him, and he was going to slowly fuck Jenny while she helped. But she didn’t do it right. He was going to punish her! What the fuck was he going to do?

“Beckett, come here.” When Castle spoke like that, Kate knew she had to obey. So she walked to him, and stood in front of him with her head bowed. “You knew what I wanted, correct?” Kate nodded her head. “Instead, you did what you wanted. You know what that means, right?” Kate nodded again. “Okay, you may start by undressing me.” He stood back as she put her hands on his shirt and unbuttoned each button slowly. “And only undress me. You may not kiss me or touch me at all.” He knew that would drive her crazy. 

Kate continued to undress Castle, but her frustration started to show. She wanted to kiss his chest, or lick his nipples or tickle his belly button, but she didn’t dare. And she knew this was only the beginning; she was sure he had some other punishment in mind. 

Castle watched her carefully as she did as he told her to do. He knew that many people would find it interesting to see bad ass detective Kate Beckett with head bowed and following instructions from her puppy dog shadow; but he loved that about their relationship. Neither was truly submissive or dominant in any way – they took turns being in control. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. “You can safe word out at any time, honey. But I hope you’ll want to play along a little bit more,” he grinned as he said it. He saw her small nod “no” as she unbuttoned the last button and moved to his belt. 

Kate knew that Rick would make this good for her too, so she was willing to see where he was taking this. She thought that might have been why she didn’t follow his instructions to the letter. Sometimes she liked his punishments. Like right now; she had just unzipped his pants, and then pushed them down his legs. She could see the tent his cock made in his boxers, and she wished she could simply lick it up and down but she didn’t make a move. And before she could do anything else, a voice spoke up.

“Guys? Rick? Kate?” Jenny sounded unsure of herself. 

Fuck, Castle thought. “Jenny, sweetheart, I’m so sorry! I had to punish Kate and almost forgot about you.” he said as he walked over to her prone figure. “Beckett, go undress yourself, sit in your chair and watch Jenny get her reward. And do not touch yourself – at all!” He walked slowly behind Beckett and watched as she followed his instructions. He pushed his boxers down his legs and then climbed on the bed to get near Jenny. 

Beckett realized she had never shared a piece of information with Castle. “Castle, may I speak?” He nodded yes, and she continued. “Jenny’s safe word is kumquat!” Castle turned to Jenny and grinned, even though he knew she couldn’t see it.

“Jenny, that is perfect. And please don’t be afraid to use it,” and with that, he stretched his body alongside hers and began to kiss her. Jenny responded instantly. He rolled them over to their sides so that the cuffs weren’t cutting into her back. As he kissed her, his hands roamed all over her body, but they stopped at her breasts. He tugged on her nipples and Jenny’s hips jerked. Rick played with her breasts; after all this time, he knew what Jenny liked. She moaned deeply as Rick rolled her nipples and then twisted them. Rick loved how responsive she was when he did that, and now he started to suck on her breasts. 

Jenny wished she could put her hands on Rick’s head so she could encourage him to suck deeper, but of course she couldn’t. “Oh fuck, Rick, do that some more. Suck harder! Oh fuck, please!” Rick complied with her request almost instantly and she wailed loudly. She felt the suction all the way to her clit. He released her boob from his mouth and started sucking his way down her body. She could feel the love bites and knew he was leaving his marks on her. And she knew that Kevin would see those marks and he would try to figure out who left them and how. Maybe she’d share the information with her husband or maybe she wouldn’t. 

Kate watched her husband suck on her friend’s body and wished she could touch herself. Damn, her pussy wanted a finger or something inside it. But she knew she couldn’t do it – even if Castle wasn’t watching her at this moment, she knew the release would be all that much sweeter if she obeyed and waited for his permission. Meanwhile, she saw Rick get closer to Jenny’s pussy and knew what he was seeing. She knew what Jenny loved and so did Rick. 

Rick couldn’t see what Kate was doing, but he was sure she was obeying his instructions. He knew she had no problem with delayed gratification. And he would do everything he could to make sure she enjoyed herself. But now he was going to focus on Jenny. He was going to make sure she came, and she came hard. He put his hands on her upper thighs and spread her legs as wide as they would go. “Fuck Jenny, you are dripping wet! You must really want me to lick you now,” and he lowered his head and did just that. He licked up as much of her moisture as he could and then he used the tip of his tongue to tease her clit. 

Jenny couldn’t stay still; her nerve endings were on fire. “Fuck Rick, I need you to fuck me now!” But he stopped licking. “Fuck this blindfold! Kate, what the fuck is he doing?” 

Kate could only see the top of Rick’s head so she wasn’t sure. But he lifted his head and grinned at Kate and then said, “Kate, I think you’ve been punished enough. Come join me on the bed. And we’re going to have some fun with you, Jenny!” Kate didn’t think twice; she jumped off the chair and got up on the bed next to Rick. “Okay, Jenny, this was what was going to happen before Kate changed the rules. One of us is going to lick you. If you guess correctly, he or she will continue. If you don’t, we’ll stop licking you for a little while. Okay with you?” 

Jenny’s hips were moving as Rick was talking; she couldn’t help herself. “Yes, yes, please do something! I’m so fucking close to coming, do something!” Rick looked at Beckett and indicated she should be the one to lick Jenny first. Kate was more than happy to oblige. But as she dipped her head, she decided to only touch her with her tongue. Jenny may be able to guess, but Kate wasn’t going to make it obvious. As she started to link her, she saw how aroused Jenny was, and she was determined to reward her with an orgasm. 

Jenny felt the tongue slowly move through her folds. She thought it was Kate, but she wanted to be sure. Damn, this was beautiful torture – Rick had primed the pump with all the sucking he did – and this slow licking she was getting now was setting her on edge. Then the licking stopped. “Nooooooooo,” she wailed loudly. “Please – I need to come! I’m going to explode!” But no-one licked or touched her. “Oh fuck, please! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Now Jenny didn’t like the handcuffs, because she couldn’t touch herself. She almost used her safe word, but she knew slow torture like this was part of the game for her. She knew she’d come eventually – both Castles would make sure of that – so this slow buildup would pay off. 

Rick looked at Kate and she got the hint right away; she went back to licking Jenny. And now when she touched her tongue to her clit, Jenny did indeed explode. Jenny screamed out, “Oh Kate, that was perfect!” So Rick rewarded her for figuring out who was licking her – he put his hands on her hips to hold her down and then slammed his penis into her pussy. “Oh fuck, Rick, fuck me! I’m coming again!” Rick continued to pound her while Kate tugged on her nipples. Jenny filled the air with curses as her body just seemed to be having one continuous climax. 

As Castle felt his orgasm building in his body, he pulled out of Jenny’s pussy, and yelled out, “Kate, lay down next to Jenny – I’m going to explode!” Kate quickly got on her back next to Jenny and watched as the come shot out of his cock. He wasn’t aiming but it seemed that most of it landed on Jenny’s boobs. So Kate moved closer and the next blast hit her in the face. When he knew he was done, he collapsed on the bed on Jenny’s other side. Jenny’s body was still having mini-orgasms and she shuddered every few seconds. Kate was the only one who hadn’t climaxed, so she decided to fix that herself after she cleaned off her face by running her fingers through Rick’s come. 

She slid her legs up and spread her knees, and then she put her hands in her pussy. Between her arousal, and the come on her fingers, she didn’t need any help to lubricate herself. Her hands slid all over her pussy, and she put two fingers inside. She moved them in and out but that wasn’t enough. She put her thumb on her clit and pressed down hard, and that was all she needed to climax too. 

The only sounds in the room were heavy breathing as the three of them got themselves under control. Then Jenny spoke up. “Holy fuck. That was amazing!” Then she started laughing, and Rick and Kate joined in. Rick helped Jenny to sit up, and undid the cuffs. Jenny rubbed her wrists and looked at the couple. “So who’s wearing the cuffs next?”


End file.
